Grandia II
Grandia II is the second game in the Grandia series; despite its numbering, it is not a sequel to the original Grandia story-wise. It focuses around a boy named Ryudo and his fight against the revival of the evil devil Valmar. The most major boss battles in the game are against Valmar and his scattered body parts which are usually possessing a being to do its will. The main theme of the game, as in Grandia, is the greed of man - we see this in the pieces of Valmar attempting to absorb each other but ultimately it is Pope Zera's hunger for Valmar's power which drives the final part of the story. Plot The story focuses on Ryudo the Geohound (a kind of mercenary) and his talking bird, Skye. Together they accept a mission from the town of Carbo's church as bodyguards for Elena, a Songstress of Granas, who is on her way to Garmia Tower. The job turns into something much more after an incident at the tower, and Ryudo and Elena find themselves travelling all over the world, meeting some new friends and some new enemies. ''-more to be added soon-'' Game System The game is an RPG using an action-bar based fighting system which is unique to the series. Grandia II sports a unique battle system which is more tactical than what is usual on CRPGs, especially those developed by Japanese companies. Apart from the usual real-time yet turn-based battle system as is known from the Final Fantasy series, the game also supports limited movement during the battle. Characters can run around, strike their opponent and then retreat somewhere else. With some good (or bad) timing, either the player or the computer can "cancel" a move, causing a character's or monster's wait time to strike to be lengthened or, if acting out a move, canceling it entirely. The battle system consists of Initiative Points, Magic Points, Hit Points and Special Points. ''Combo A combo attack allows a character to land two hits on an enemy. They are quick to use, and the hits can be increased with certain accessories up to four hits per combo. A combo attack can also "counter" if it hits an enemy in an attack pose, dealing additional damage. Additionally, if the combo kills the intended target before reaching the final blow, the character attempts to attack the closest enemy to complete the combo. Critical A critical attack is a single stored hit that cancels an enemy's attack. They are slower to use, and are primarily used to prevent an enemy from using an especially powerful move. Critical attacks usually deal less damage than a full Combo. Each character's first move also carries a "cancel" effect. Critical attacks can "counter." Moves Each character can use moves, which consume SP, and has a set of moves unique to him or her. The battle pauses when a move is executed. Moves may also deal IP damage, delaying an enemy's actions. Moves must be learned with Skill Coins, and have a maximum level of 5. Move damage is increased and execution time is decreased as the move's level is increased. All beginning techniques (Tenseiken Slash and Golden Hammer, for example), once maxed, are almost immediately executed upon entering the command. This is of significant value for canceling effectively. Magic Characters can use magic from equipped mana eggs. Using magic consumes MP and pauses the battle. More powerful magic takes longer to cast. Similar to moves, magic can be learned with Magic Coins, and have a maximum level of 5. Spell efficiency is increased and casting time is decreased as the level increases. Magic spells can be cast instantly if a character has skills equipped giving a +100% bonus to the element of that particular spell. Skills Skills are learned from Skill Books, then equipped onto characters. Skills can either boost stats or add additional effects, such as increased item drops or adding a cancel effect to certain spells. Skills are learned with either Skill Coins or Magic Coins, depending on the type of skill. English voice cast * Cam Clarke — Ryudo/Father Carius/Risotto * Jennifer Hale - Elena/Paella * Jodi Benson - Millenia/Reena * Peter Lurie — Mareg/Gatta/Brother 2 * B.J. Ward — Roan/Elmo * Kim Mai Guest — Tio/Selene/Client's Daughter * Paul Eiding — Skye/Oro/Carpaccio/Brother 3 * John Cygan — Melfice/Client/Brother 1 * Richard Doyle — Zera/Gonzola/Village Chief Japanese voice cast *Showtaro Morikubo — Ryudo *Hiroko Konishi — Elena *Yukitoshi Hori — Skye *Tomoko Ishimura — Roan *Mai Hoshikawa — Millenia *Daisuke Gouri — Mareg *Misa Watanabe — Selene *Isshin Chiba — Melfice *Osamu Saka — Zera Crew *Producer: Takeshi Miyaji *Director: Katsunori Saito *Sequence director: Hidenobu Takahashi *Programming supervisor: Kazuyuki Ohata *Original scenario writers: Kei Shigema, Yuichi Hasegawa *Scenario director: Hiroaki Okabe *Game scenario writers: Yuzo Sunaga, Hidenobu Takahashi *Character designer: Yuji Kanoe *Game designer: Osamu Harada *Graphic director: Akihisa Sako *Music composer: Noriyuki Iwadare *Vocals: Kaori Kawasumi Images Image:GII Main Characters.jpg|The main characters of Grandia II Image:Granida II Heroes.jpg|The heroes of Grandia II Image:GII Heroes 2.jpg|The heroes of Grandia II (2) Image:GII World Map.jpg|Map of the world of ''Grandia II Image:Grandia Wallpaper 1.jpg|Grandia II Wallpaper (1) Image:Grandia II Wallpaper 2.jpg|Grandia II Wallpaper (2) Image:Grandia II Wallpaper 3.jpg|Grandia II Wallpaper (3) GrandiaIILogo2.gif 2011-01-01_234733.png Category:Soundtracks: